


Pizza is My Second Favorite Thing to Eat in Bed

by notanotherscreenname



Series: FeVeR Dreams [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, fluf that might turn into smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherscreenname/pseuds/notanotherscreenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix just worked a double shift and is picking up pizza on his way home. The hot guy behind the counter might be flirting with him but Felix is so sleep deprived that the guy could strip naked and Felix wouldn't get the hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza is My Second Favorite Thing to Eat in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill from Kalisca: Horrible pick up lines prompt: 8 Pizza is my second favourite thing to eat in bed.

    “I know Dorian. I will I swear. Okay. Ugh hang on. I’m almost at the counter and I need to order. I will. Yes I know. Grr.”  
  
    Felix held his phone against his chest to keep Dorian on the line without speaking to him. When the queue moved forward he shuffled to take his place in front of the window to place his order. Or rather Dorians ridiculously complicated order. He pulled the slip of paper from his pocket to read off the order written in Dorians ornate hand.  
  
    Without looking up he said, “Hello, I need a small gluten free cherry tomato and feta pizza but I need to know if the cheese is, … hang on.” He put the phone back to his ear and said, “Dorian free range cheese is not a thing. That’s chickens and eggs.” He winced as he listened to Dorian then said, “milk comes from pasture animals Dorian. That’s what free range means, allowed to have free range to move around. He brushed a hand across his forehead and sighed, “Fine I’ll ask.”  
  
    He looked up to find himself pinned by cobalt eyes. He stood rigid, mouth opened as his words abandoned him. The man behind the counter was exquisite. The mans face shifted from passive to concerned and he leaned forward, shoulders taking up most of the room in the window and asked, “you ok?”  
  
    Felix shook himself and nodded, “I just. My friend. He, that is, this is his order not mine. He wants free range cheese. Is that a thing?”  
  
    The guy, Carver, Felix read on the pocket of his embroidered Champions of Kirkwall Pizzeria shirt, leaned back and shouted to someone in the kitchen, “Mare, is our feta free range?”  
  
    From the depths of the kitchen Felix heard a mocking snort and a woman’s voice say, “No! Is that even a real thing? I mean it’s dairy.”  
  
    Carver leaned back in and flashed Felix a bright white smile that revealed a pair of dimples, “sorry, our feta is just feta.”  
  
    Felix heaved a sigh and put the phone back to his ear. “Dorian it’s regular cheese. No you’re just going to have to deal with it. They don’t have special fairy tale cheese Dorian. Well you’re the one that picked this place. Fine your boyfriend is the one, but you sent me here.” He groaned and handed the phone over to Carver mouthing the words, _I’m sorry._  
  
    Carver chuckled and took the phone, “can I help you? Well n… I understand. I don’t think it works that way. Well I mean they live in pastures don’t they? Okay hang on.” Carver held the phone against his chest while he checked his nails and primped his charcoal black hair. He did his best to be discrete while flexing his biceps and pecs when Felix would look at him. After a little while he put the phone back to his ear and said, “the packaging just says feta. No mention of free range. Ok, thanks.”

  
    He handed the phone back to Felix with a wink. Felix asked Dorian, “are you satisfied? Maker, shut up Dorian. I’m just tired and not in the mood for pick on Felix day. I think I’m just going to eat in my room and pass out.” His eyes shot opened and he bashed his other hand on the counter. “You did what? Damn it Dorian. Yes I know that it’s Friday but. Never mind. I’m hanging up I’ll talk to you when I get there.”  
  
    He hung up and put his phone away. He had just finished a double shift and was really not in the mood for socializing so of course Dorian invited every person he had ever known to their apartment for a party. “Looks like I’ll be eating pizza in bed tonight,” he mumbled.  
  
    Carver quirked his mouth up at the corners and said, “pizza is my second favorite thing to eat in bed.” He realized what he had said the moment he finished saying it and a deep florid blush spread down from his ears to his chest.   
  
    Felix creased his brow, sleep deprivation had taken it’s hold on him but he could tell he was missing the joke somehow. “What’s your first favorite?”  
  
    A man who looked like Carver only a little older and a lot shorter and hairier popped his head into the window and said, “ass.”  
  
    “Oh for fucks sake Garrett,” Carver pushed the man away with a massive palm against his face. He turned back to Felix and said, “sorry about that. It sounded better in my head. Also my brother was raised by wolves. In a barn. I’m pretty sure my parents found him in a cabbage patch. Anyway is there anything else you need?”  
  
    “Yeah I need an extra large supreme and a meat lover,” He felt heat rise to his cheeks and ducked his head to avoid eye contact. “Maker, I need some sleep.”  
  
    “That bad huh?”  
  
    “My roommate, Maker love him so someone will, has invited half of Thedas over for a party. I just finished fourteen hours of work because the girl that was supposed to come in to relieve me quit.” His shoulders drooped bit by bit as he spoke.  
  
    “Man I’m sorry. That sucks. Hopefully they keep it down and let you rest.”  
  
    “I doubt that,” He sank a bit into the counter to take some pressure off of his feet but the woman behind him cleared her throat and gave him a seething look. He straightened his spine and asked, “Anyway, what do I owe you?”  
  
    Carver rang up the order and said, “Sixty forty nine. You can wait over there in that booth and when they’re ready I’ll bring them out to you.”  
  
    “Thanks. If I fall asleep just leave me. I’d get more rest here than I will at home anyway.”  
  
    He sat in the booth Carver had indicated and pulled his phone out to text Dorian.  
  


**Felix** : I’m exhausted. Please tell me you guys will keep it down.  
 **Dorian** : We will do our best. I’m sorry. I invited them before you were dragged into working longer.   
**Felix** : As long as I get some rest it’ll be fine.  
 **Dorian** : so is he as cute as he sounded?

  
Felix knew who he was talking about but he didn’t want to get into that, he was too tired.  
  
 **Felix** : who?  
 **Dorian** : the pizza guy.  
 **Felix** : He’s nice enough.  
  
 _Liar liar pants on fire_ , he thought to himself, _he’s stunning and you know it Alexius._  
  
 **Dorian** : So he’s that hot? You should invite him to the party.  
  
    Felix put his phone away then. He knew where that conversation would end. He would say no, Dorian would keep insisting until finally Felix gave in. Then he would embarrassed himself by awkwardly flirting with the hot pizza guy and ultimately be rejected when said hot pizza guy nicely explained that he had other plans. Because of course he would have other plans. _No thanks_ , he thought. _I’d rather give myself a thousand paper cuts then swim through lemon juice._  
  
    He cushioned his head against his arm with it propped up in the corner of the booth and let his eyelids fall closed. Seconds later he jumped awake at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, Carver was leaning down, worry splashed on his face.  
  
    Felix rubbed his eyes, “Maker, did I fall asleep?”  
  
    Carver slid into the booth across from him and crossed his arms over his chest appraising Felix. “Listen, you’re not in any condition to drive. Let me call you a cab.”  
  
    “No I’ll be fine. It’s not far and I’ll need my car tomorrow.”  
  
    “Alright fine, let my sister drive your car and I’ll follow you in my truck to take her home. You look wrecked,” when Felix’s face scrunched up he added, “well cute but in an exhausted worked fourteen hours sort of way.”  
  
    “I can’t ask you to ruin your Friday night plans on my account. Thank you though.”  
  
    Carver shook his head and said, “I don’t have any plans.”  
  
    “Really? Well my roommate did suggest that I invite you.”  
  
    “Why would he do that?”  
  
    “He thought you sounded cute.”  
  
    “Oh, well I guess I’ll have to thank him.”  
  
    “You’re sister should come too, if she doesn’t have any plans.”  
  
    “Deal, Beth should be done in a few minutes, she’s changing. Let me go get your pizzas and we’ll be on our way.”  
  
    When Carver returned it was with a woman with his same fair complexion and dark hair but her eyes were a bright sunny topaz. Carver said, “This is my sister Beth, Beth this is … Felix isn’t it?”  
  
    “Oh Kaffas I didn’t even introduce myself did I? I’m sorry, my name is Felix Alexius. And you’re Carver?”  
  
    “Hawke. Anyway let’s get you home before you fall asleep standing up.”


End file.
